Starting Over I Hope
by Olympian Offspring
Summary: Percy and Annabeth belong together...FOREVER.Things have changed though. Percy and Annabeth have been apart for years. Will the end up togehter again? Sorry bad summary :T just in case
1. Surprise

_I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and let it lay limply on my. I was standing at my mirror, just looking at my pictures that still hung at the edges. There was one of my family, my dad, step-mom and Bobby and Matthew. One of camp, with all my friends. A few of my favorite architectural structures in the world. The last one was the only one I had refused to look at for a while. It was Percy and I sitting on the dock smiling at each other. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. It had been almost nine years since we broke up. I hadn't talked to him in seven. I took a breath to steady myself as a single tear fell to the floor. I would not cry._

" _Ready to go?" my brother Malcolm called from the kitchen. I was going to see his daughter's school play with him. I took another breath just in case and grabbed my jacket._

"_I'll be right down" I replied trying to fake a smile. I opened my door and trudged down the hall._

"_Valerie, let's go" Malcolm said walking to his eight-year-old daughter's room. She opened the door as he was about to knock. _

"_Seriously Dad, take a chill pill" she said with wide eyes. Valerie acted much older than she was. Malcolm grabbed his keys and stepped out the door, Valerie right behind him._

"_Annabeth you coming" He stuck his head in the door. I nodded and walked to the car._

_Percy's Pov _

"_Peter please hurry up" I called to my eight-year-old son. I was at the door, keys in hand ready to drive to Peter's school play. I heard a door open and close, then tiny feet stumbling down stairs._

"_Sorry Dad" he yelled as he ran for the door. _

_We both ran for the car in a hurry, so we wouldn't be late. My son was in the school play, it was a small remake of "The Wizard of Oz". I quickly found a parking space next to a silver jeep that looked a lot like Malcolm's, Annabeth's brother. The thought shocked me. I hadn't talked or seen Annabeth for awhile. I forgot about her and ran to the front of the school behind Peter. As soon as we got to the cafeteria he bolted for the P.E room on the other side. That was basically the "backstage". I looked for a space to sit when I saw her. Her curly blonde hair was in a loose ponytail on her back. Those stormy gray eyes burning a hole in my heart. Annabeth wasn't supposed to be here. I mean yeah it was New York but, I couldn't believe she was here. Even worse the only spot left was right next to Annabeth. This would be really awkward. I squeezed into the seat hoping she wouldn't notice me. I felt her eyes boring into my head._

"_Percy?" she said with her high voice. I cursed silently and looked over and met her eyes, her stormy gray eyes._

"_Hi Annabeth , long time no see. It's been a few years sin-" _

"_it's been seven years" Annabeth said a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. _

"_Oh wow, that long huh?"_

"_Yeah that long" she rolled her, which was a habit of hers._

"_So what are you doing here" I said in a whisper. The play was about to start._

"_My niece is in the play, you?"_

"_My son Peter is the lion" I pulled out my video camera. Her face fell._

"_Oh" Annabeth turned and focused in the stage. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket._

"_Hello?" I said quietly. It was my wife Carol. _

"_It's…time" she panted. My eyes got wide._

"_I'll be right there" I said in a slur of words. I taped Annabeth's shoulder. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Will you record the play and take my son to Mrs. Hensworth over there, his name is Peter. Oh and give her my video camera too. I have to leave right now" I tried to talk fast._

"_Um… sure" I didn't wait after that. I handed the camera and got up. I quickly walked to Mrs. Hensworth, who was my neighbor. I asked her if she would take Peter home tonight and baby sit him for a little. She agreed and I ran for the exit as Dorothy walked onstage. Once in my car I shoved the keys in the ignition, put on my set belt and hurriedly raced to the Hospital._

_Annabeth's Pov_

_I sat silently as Dorothy walked onstage. I had Percy's video camera in my hand and I was recording the play for him. I wasn't sure why I was doing that. All I know is that Percy was on his phone for thirty seconds then he asked me to video tape the play and take care of his son for a few minutes after the play. I wasn't really sure why Percy had to leave so suddenly but a few idea's came to mind when I heard the panting voice on the other end of Percy's phone. Suddenly something hit me. Percy had a son. Did he have a wife too? A wife who was in trouble or needed him for something? Possibly. I knew one thing, Percy had moved on and I hadn't. My heart fell as I watched the play go on. At the part with the lion, I almost looked away. Somehow I couldn't, maybe cause Valerie was Dorothy or I wanted to see Percy son. Whatever it was I continued to look at the stage. A little boy in a lion costume skipped on stage. When he looked to the crowd I saw his sea green eyes, just like Percy's. He had brown hair though, it hung to his ears. I couldn't see it well because the costume hid most of it but, I could tell his was a cute little kid. I looked down at the program. I looked at the part of the lion, it said:_

_Lion: Peter Jackson. Teacher: Ms. Venning_

_I hadn't moved the camera and I was trying not to, so I looked back up at the stage. After a few more minutes the play had ended and I had to go find Peter. _

_It wasn't hard I just waited by the door as all the little actors came out to meet their families. Peter passed by me and I grabbed his shoulder to keep him from running. He turned around with wide eyes, his lion costume still on._

"_You need to go home with Mrs. Hensworth tonight. Here's your Dad's video camera, tell him Annabeth said your welcome." I said laying the camera in his hands. He nodded and walked off towards Mrs. Hensworth. I saw the two of them disappear through the door and went off to find Malcolm and Valerie. _

"_Good job, you did great" I said patting Valerie's shoulder's._

"_Thank you" she said in a sophisticated tone. I smiled at the eight-year-old memories popping through my head. _

_I was quiet on the car ride and gulped down my dinner as fast as I could. I ran down the hall and to my room. I had to stay with Malcolm to help with the bills after his wife left. Not that I minded. I laid on my bed trying to shake the memory of Percy. It wasn't easy. Valerie came in and laid down next to me._

"_Aunt Annabeth what is sex? Dad won't tell me" she whined. I chuckled to myself._

"_Wait till you're older, then I'll tell you" I laughed again. Malcolm probably had a heart attack when Valerie asked that. _

"_How much older?" she always had nonstop questions._

"_Maybe Twelve" I suggested._

"_Ok I can live with that. I wouldn't want to wait to know until I'm thirty-two like you" she said. _

"_I already knew. I've known since I was ten" I said automatically not thinking about what I was saying._

"_So you'll tell me when I'm ten" Valerie said hopefully. I groaned._

"_We'll see" I muttered. She jumped off and ran to her room. I got up and changed quickly laying back down. I curled up in my comforter and drifted to sleep as Percy's face remained in my thought's like it always is._

Sorry I know it's short. I've been trying to work on grammer, spelling, etc. This has been in my head all morning. One more thing....Jane Redbird please don't kill me.


	2. Carol

You know that dream when you think you're falling and suddenly you have that mini spaz attack? How about when you fall out of bed? I have had that dream a lot. Way to many times to count. I had that dream this morning. The only difference was I dreamed Percy was falling and I couldn't grab him. It wasn't like I would lose him forever cause he died, it was more like I wasn't ever gonna see him again cause he got remarried. When I tried to grab him I fell out of bed, landing on the cold carpet floor.

"Ow" I muttered pushing myself over to my back. I hate spaz attacks. I rested on my elbows for a minute then lazily got up off the floor. I checked the clock. Twelve-thirty A.M. Groaning I grabbed jeans and a jacket. When I was dressed for cold weather, I grabbed my keys and creeped outside my room. Careful not to wake up Valerie and Malcolm, I locked the front door behind me. I walked two blocks to the beach. Sitting in the sand by the water line, I noticed a man standing in the surf. Not cold, not wet. He turned to the beach and I was afraid he would see me.

"Annabeth is that you?" the man asked. When he got closer I recognized him and bowed.

"Poseidon" I nodded. He took a seat next to me.

"Percy has a family now. Children, a wife, a good job that has wonderful pay"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I would rather it was you being the mother, you being the housewife, and you wearing Percy's ring. I mean I like Carol, she's a sweetie and I'm sure she loves him, I just think it would be better if you were Mrs. Jackson"

"I can't believe any of this you know that right. Considering my mother is your mortal enemy"

"I know, I wouldn't think any of this is real, but you have to believe me when I say you should be with Percy"

"I do agree. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think what it would be like to kiss him again and wear his ring and be the mother of his children. I would want nothing more but, he moved on and I'm not his perfect wife"

"He hasn't moved on completely"

"You sure about that?" I raised my eyebrows. Poseidon pointed to a figure by the entrance to the beach. Waiting, watching he stayed in the shadow of the moon.

Percy's Pov

I saw a man kneeling down next to a girl about my age sitting in the sand. I looked closer and saw blonde hair in the moonlight. It couldn't be. Why was she here? And most importantly why was my dad talking to here? The man pointed in my direction then disappeared with the wind. I turned to go back to my car. I would just go back to the hospital.

"Percy?" she called. I cursed silently. Why did I keep meeting up with her? I turned back around and walked to where she was sitting.

"Hey… Annabeth"

"Why did you leave the play in such a rush?"

"My…um…My wife gave birth to our second child. I think she wants to meet you actually. Wanna come?"

Annabeth's Pov

"Um…" I thought about it. "Sure" I shrugged. I mean why not?

"Ok come on" Percy helped me up. We walked to the parking lot and Percy climbed into a blue minivan. I was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. "It's my wife's car" I immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh" I looked at the ground. He put his hand in my chin, forcing me to look up.

"Please don't do that"

"Do what?" I said getting lost in his sea green eyes.

" Get all sad and depressed" he dropped his hand and started the car. I bit my lip holding back tears.

"Oh sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, just get in the car new have to go"

"Ok geez why are you in such a hurry"

"Because we don't have a lot of time. My…my wife might not make it, dramatic I know I feel like I'm in a soap opera but, she's not doing to good."

"Oh I'm sorry. Just know I'll be here for you as a friend"

"Thanks" he nodded. I sighed. I would always be second best. I turned forward hopeful that maybe I would have a chance when Percy's wife died. Whoa Annabeth slow down, where did that come from? I'm not that…cold. Then again it was Percy. I really need to stop thinking that. Gods why was I so happy that Percy's wife might die? Thankfully the hospital was on the next street. I looked at the skyscrapers around me. I designed a small skyscraper on Olympus. Then Percy pulled in the parking lot and brought me back from my mind babble.

Percy immediately got out of the car. He seemed a little edgy. I hesitated but, pulled myself together and joined him at the entrance to the hospital. Percy walked in but, didn't hold the door for me like he usually would.

"What room is Carol Jackson in?" He asked sounding stressed. I wished my last name was Jackson. Annabeth Jackson. Didn't sound that bad.

"Room 240, floor 6" the perky receptionist said not even looking up from her magazine.

"Thanks" Percy nodded going to the elevator. The ride up was quiet and awkward. I was glad when we got to the 6th floor. Percy walked right out and forgot I was with him.

"I'll just catch up with you in a few minutes" I shook my head and followed. I entered the room and saw a frail, brunette who looked like she was struggling to get comfortable. Her light hair was hanging loosely in a pony tail on her shoulder. It flowed to her middle back and wasn't the slightest bit greasy. She had bright blue eyes that stayed alert and watched everyone with caution. I saw a furry lump in the corner and realized that it was Percy's son in his costume.

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Percy said gingerly putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm ok right now, who's this?" Carol said shifting his wide eyes to me.

"That's Annabeth" Percy focused on Carol's eyes. Carol smiled.

"So this is Annabeth" she said looking over me. I smiled and waved at her. She smiled back then looked to Percy. "Can we have a minute alone please, I kind of want a soda from the machine please"

"Of course I'll be right back" he kissed her forehead. As soon as he was out of the room she turned to me.

"So how did you guys meet"

"We met at camp, I'm the daughter of Hecate"

"Oh that's cool"

"Look Annabeth, I haven't known you that long but, I like you. I know you don't like me cause Percy but, please just look after them for me, my kids and Percy, when I'm gone"

"Carol please, you're going to be fine. I'm sure you live" For the situation I was real optimistic. Carol rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"The doctors said I had two months to live. Gods I feel like I'm in a dramatic movie. I'm becoming friends with my husbands ex, I have two kids, and they may be motherless in two months" she laughed and shook her head.

"Two months? That's not very long" I frowned. Carol was the bright sunny person that you become friends with the minute you meet. I would miss her and I had known her for 15 minutes.

"Look Annabeth I'm not the kind of person who dwells in the negative things. I'm happy right now but, I need someone to take my place and I have chosen"

"Why does someone have to take your place?"

"Annabeth I'm not going to be around for much longer. The doctors diagnosed that I have breast cancer about a two days ago."

"What are you saying?"

"Annabeth I want you to take my place when I'm gone, just take care of the kids and Percy, please"

"Of course but, can we drop the subject…for now at least" I was a little uncomfortable. She chuckled but nodded. Then the nurse came in with a bundle in a pink blanket.

"Who wants to see a little baby?" the nurse said in a high voice.

"oh me, me!" Carol said raising her hand and smiling. The two of them chuckled as the nurse laid a little baby in Carol's arms.

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes to give you your meds" the nurse smiled then walked out.

"So who is this" I said leaning against the wall near her bed. I looked at the little baby who had the start of little black hair and bright blue eyes.

"This is Catalina Delanie Jackson, wanna hold her?" Carol offered the baby.

"Why not" I shrugged. Carol laid the little baby in my arms. A very cute little thing at that. Catalina had no teeth, of course she wouldn't, and chubby little cheeks. " She's so cute"

"Yeah I'm just glad that there was only a little Percy in her" Carol joked. We both smiled. Percy walked in then.

"Hey guys, Carol, babe I got you a diet, is that ok?"

"Of course, I'm just thirsty" she responded reaching out for the soda can. Percy handed it to her then turned to see me holding Catalina.

"Here hold your kid" I said walking over to him. He opened his arms and let me lay the baby in them.

"She's adorable isn't she?"

"Well of course" Carol rolled her eyes. We all smiled at that. Then the nurse came back.

"Ok I hate to do this but, I have to give you your meds and it will make you really tired." she frowned.

"Eh I needed a nap anyway" Carol shrugged. The nurse squirted some kind of medicine in the IV tube then took Catalina and left. Carol's eyes fluttered, then closed. Percy took a deep breath then turned to me.

"Will you baby sit Peter while I stay here for the night. You can stay at my house"

"I guess" I shrugged, secretly jumping with joy. I was going to Percy's house. Percy walked over and kissed Carol's forehead. Then he picked up the sleeping little lion and we made our way down to his minivan.

* * *

Hello people of earth!! Ok so it's takes me forever to update cause the ideas and voices in my head won't shut the Hades up. Anyway, i have bad news.....I am going on vacation for four days...away from my computer :( :(.....but, but i can always bring my laptop!! so problem solved and more chapters will appear!! tada!! ok sorry about my pointless, annoying rambling! keep reading


	3. Shades of Gray

Percy's house was amazing and that was from the driveway. It was a two story house, with a small wire fence on the right side, two black labs stood barking and wagging their tails. Percy got out of the car to quiet them down.

"Maggie, Tanner stop it, Shhh quiet" he patted their heads. Then he walked back over and grabbed Peter. We walked to the big French doors and Percy gave me the key. I unlocked the front door and we walked into the front room. The house was huge. Two large sofa's on either side of the wall and a flat screen hanging in the middle. A small coffee table with five magazines was right in the middle. Percy continued walking. Next was the kitchen that had stainless steel appliances, large white cabinets and a rectangular island. The kitchen lead to a big open dinning room that had a TV hanging from the right wall, a large table with six chair's surrounding it and a small door on the back wall. It was probably a bathroom. Next was a game room but, I didn't look in there. We also passed a laundry room and the door to his two car garage. Percy climbed carpeted stairs, me trailing behind. The bottom floor had tile flooring the upstairs was the complete opposite. I reached the top of the stairs to be greeted by a white wall with a large window looking at the next house over. The master bedroom to my right and the spare bedroom to my left. I continued to follow Percy into a loft area. On the left side was another door or another bathroom. I kept walking to the last two rooms of the house. The first door was painted blue and had "Peter" in big letters. I opened to find a ocean themed room. Percy set Peter down in his little bed. Then the two of us walked back down stairs to get some coffee.

"Beautiful house you have, the structure is amazing" I said holding my cup close. Percy chuckled.

"Thank you"

"Why did you laugh?"

"I had a feeling you would say something about architecture"

"Oh" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I better get back to the hospital" Percy said putting his empty cup in the sink. I nodded and sipped my coffee. " I'll probably be back late, the TV's yours though"

"Oh, ok thanks, tell Carol I said hi"

"Will do" he smiled then grabbed his keys and disappeared through the door. I sighed. He might as well tape a "second place" ribbon to my forehead. I set my cup down on the counter and walked to the living room. On the table was a small shelf that had a few movies on it. I sank to my knees to look at them. There was only six movies, three were homemade movies labeled "Peter's birth, Percy and Carols wedding and Lake trip". I debated if I should watch them, then said "why not". I put "Lake trip" in first. At first it was Carol sitting in the front sit reading a book, except she had blonde hair. Then I realized this was a video of Percy and I before we broke.

"Don't video tape me, you'll probably crash" the video me said closing her book. Then I grabbed the camera and turned it on Percy. He smiled and said:

"Geez wise girl there's no one on the road but, us"

"Seaweed brain" video me whispered. Percy stuck his tongue out and I'm pretty sure I rolled my eyes. Then the camera shut off. When the picture returned it was Percy holding the camera standing at the bathroom door. I could here the shower going in the bathroom.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Percy yelled over the water.

"I'm making a pizza, what do you think I'm doing, kelp face"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Ok one, if you think that makes you sound sexy you're wrong and two, come in here and I will beat you with a baseball bat"

"I love you" he said in a small voice.

"Aw I love you too, go cook dinner"

"Yes ma'am owl face" he muttered turning in the direction of the kitchen.

"What did you say?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care you can pick tonight"

"Ok" then the camera shut off. I turned the video off in tears, I couldn't handle any more. I remembered everything perfectly. Percy had rented a cabin by a small lake and we stayed there for four days. It was amazing and I was so sure Percy was going to propose but, no he broke up with me instead. I was trying to keep the tears from falling but it was only making it worse. I shakily stood and walked to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, sipping my coffee, I wondered where it all went wrong. I couldn't think of a reason. We been a happy couple for years and I thought we would never be apart. The burning feeling came back to me. I felt like I needed to be in his arms, wrapped in his warm comforting arms….I missed those days when I would come home and he would be waiting for me with dinner ready and on the table. A long kiss goodnight and a wakeup kiss despite our morning breath. He always pull me in his arms and bury his face in my hair.

"I love you more than you can imagine" He'd whisper over and over again. The feeling of empty and loneliness washed over me. He probably told Carol those things everyday. And everyday I hoped for my one wish to come true. I was determined to get him back. I found his video camera in the first drawer I opened. I sat at the table and put it on a dictionary. I was leaving a video message for him.

"Hey Percy, I know you're married now. Carol is a great woman but something has been eating me alive. Sadly it's you. You've probably known this, you probably don't want to see me cause I look desperate and lonely. Well I am. I haven't dated someone since we broke up. Everyday I think of you, how it felt to be wrapped in your arms. You don't know what it's like to lose that feeling, you don't know what it's like to miss someone every minute, every second. Have you ever had two ice cream containers in your fridge but your favorite is empty? Bare with me here. I've been alone for a long time, I know you've moved on, I promise I'll try I just wanted to tell you something first. Perseus Jackson there will always be a part of me that will love you till the day I die" then I shut off the camera. I left it on the dictionary, hoping he would find it and watch it. I pulled my arms closer.

"He'll find it, I'll make sure" A voice said approaching my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Mom, why are you here? Why would you help him find it" I questioned bowing my head. I followed her to the couch.

"Listen Annabeth, I know you…love that filthy sea spawn but, it's the wisest decision to make sure he knows it. He still loves you I'm sure but, he eyes are not opened to see the his real soul mate. This is taking a lot of effort, me saying this, but Aphrodite won't stop yelling at me and Hecate won't stop bragging that her daughter is married to the son of the barnacle beard and I just want you to be happy. I can't even believe I said that but for now, I only need you to believe it"

"Are you serious?" I asked my head spinning with questions. She slightly nodded. Then frowned at the floor. "I know you don't like him but, this means a lot to me. Thank you mother"

"I must be going, Zeus doesn't want me gone long. Good luck Annabeth" she smiled slightly then stood and stormed out the front door. I knew she didn't like him but, for her to come and say that? It was incredible. I laid on the couch thinking of how lucky I was right now. For the most part anyway. My dream was a bad one that night. I dreamed of Percy sitting in a hospital chair, his head in his hands and his shoulders sagging. He was crying. Then the rest of the room showed up and I saw two nurses wheeling a full gray body bag out of the room. I woke up and jumped up only to hit Percy's forehead. He was sitting on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Oh sorry-" I stopped when he looked up. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled then faced towards the floor again. He lazily got up and sat next to me on the couch. I put my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder. I had a feeling Carol didn't get my greeting that night.

* * *

Sorry for the bad/ short chapter. I've been busy...thanks for reading...Oh yaa I don't own Pjo but I Do own a poptart and a bottle of soda

Go listen to "We are broken" by Paramore...great song...


	4. Drowning

Percy's Pov

I shook my head, it wasn't possible. How could someone young and sweet like Carol die? I cried into Annabeth's shoulder, not caring anymore. My life had ended when the doctor declared her dead at 12:45 p.m. Heart failure they said. She had so many things wrong in her. I couldn't grasp the fact that the love of my life was gone. Or was she? My heart told me my true love was alive and well. My gut told me Carol was dead. At the moment that was all I cared about. I seemed to be drifting. I felt hollow and empty. Like a shell. The tears streamed down my face, refusing to let up. Annabeth rubbed my back and brushed my messy hair. The feeling was comforting. Her arms wrapped around me. It made me feel less hollow. But, nothing could make me better now. Carol's dead…

Annabeth's Pov

I rubbed Percy back saying "Shhh" over and over again. Carol couldn't be dead. Something inside me told she was. I argued with myself for awhile.

"Do you want water or tissues?" I asked softly. Percy nodded so I got him both. When I got back he had sat up straight and stopped crying, at the moment.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Your not alone, just know that" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. It was killing me. Percy never cried, he was mostly happy. His warm smile lighting up a room. I thought of Carol in the underworld. I couldn't see it. A person like Carol didn't belong in Hades. I should've died instead. Percy would be happier.

"I'm sorry for making you see me like this" he whispered.

"It should've been me, Carol didn't deserve to die. You wouldn't have to suffer either"

"Annabeth please"

"No, no it's true and you know it"

"Annabeth you're my best friend. We've been through a lot together. I would be in the same position if you died. Or Grover or Nico, maybe even Thalia. But you? Not a doubt that I would be crying." he shook his head.

"Percy it was Carol, your wife"

"That changes it?"

"Yes" my voice rising.

"How?"

"Because there's a difference between sibling love and real love. It's different Percy. She was your soul mate, your missing half. I'm more like a sister to you"

"Annabeth, that doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"No it does not" his voice raising. I stood up, my hands on my head. I was frustrated.

"Percy it was your wife, not your sister, not your best friend. Your wife, the person you said you loved every chance you got. The person you kissed just because. The person you would wake up next to every morning. The Person you lived with, the person you loved. I'll never be that Percy, not ever."

"Annabeth I don't want you to be Carol, I want you to be there for the family"

"Percy lemme make this clear, I will always be here for you and the family, you can count on that, but you need Carol in your life, not me"

"Annabeth, I don't want Carol, I want a friend. It's to soon to be talking about this" he almost yelled.

Percy's Pov

"I need to breath" she whispered. Then she stormed out the back door. I sat at the kitchen table and found my video camera on a dictionary. I looked through my videos and saw a new one that had Annabeth's face on it. I watched it, staying silent through the whole thing.

Annabeth's Pov

I wished the door locked. It didn't. I stood on his porch over looking his perfect backyard. I stood silent, straining to keep the tears from falling. I don't know why I continued to argue with him. He said he needed a friend not another Carol. Something inside me made me yell more. The part that was fighting for Percy's heart. The part I tried to keep quiet everyday. I Thought about the video I made on Percy's camera. I needed to delete it quickly. I took a deep breath to settle myself, then turned around and slowly walked into the house. In the dinning room Percy sat. A closed video camera in his hand. His lips were in a tight line, his eyebrows smushed together in frustration. He looked up when he saw me. My eyes got wide.

"I need to go" I headed for the door. Percy got up and followed. I opened the front door and stormed out. I ran through the drive way and to the street. It was raining now, pouring on my shoulders.

"Annabeth, wait" Percy called. He rushed out and grabbed my wrist.

"Percy let go" I tried pulling myself free.

"Did you mean what you said on the video?"

"You weren't supposed to see it"

"Answer me"

"That was before I knew Carol had died, I would've deleted it anyway, I know it's to soon, plus you don't love me the way I love you any more. It doesn't matter." I began to cry. My shoulders sagged and ashamed I looked down. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. This was wrong though we were fighting, he wasn't supposed to comfort me.

"Annabeth, I…love you. I do, but I broke up with you because you cheated on me. As much as I love Carol there's always been a part of me that still loves you"

"What?" I pulled out of his hug. Cheated on him? He really does have seaweed for a brain.

"I just explained myself, heart and soul, and all you have to say is what"

"No that's not it, I never cheated on you"

"I watched you with my own eyes. You met up with this guy with blonde hair, you were holding his hands, then when you left you kissed his cheek"

"When was that"

"Nine years ago at Applebee's"

"Percy, did you ever think that I might of met up with my dad before he passed away?" I screamed.

"It wasn't your dad, he was all young and stuff" he screamed back.

"Ok, so let's say I did cheat, does that explain why I still love you? Does that explain why I think of you every minute, or how everyday I wake up on the floor because I dream of you falling just out of my reach or why-"

"Annabeth" he interrupted.

"What?"

"Please shut your mouth, I really don't want excuses"

"Excuses?" I back up and spread out my arms. "look Percy you can go think whatever you want, I'm going home. I didn't cheat, I'm telling you it was my dad. I sure don't know why you think this. But I do know one thing and that is, I didn't cheat and I still love you more than you know but right now you're making it hard to think because, I can't even work right around you. Am I that messed up or am I that in love with a crazy, sweet, son of Poseidon?" I screamed getting quieter at the end. I turned and started walking back to my house. Percy stood speechless in the same spot, unmoving he watched me as I walked and walked. When he turned into a tiny shape behind me I broke down a cried more than I've ever cried before. It would take hours to get back home. I called for a taxi with my phone. When I got home I sat on the front porch soaked, sad and alone. In the darkness, a tiny light began to shatter my peace and quiet. The earth was waking up. I carefully crept inside my house and changed into sweats. I pulled my curtain over my window as the warmth and sunshine tried to flood my room. I curled into a ball under my covers and cried myself to sleep. This was the worst morning of my life….

* * *

Hey guys! sorry bout the emotional chapters. I had another emotional chapter in my story " Aphrodite's exception". ya sooo...you don't have to review but i wouldn't mind. thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	5. Wake Up Call

I was up for sleeping all day but, my niece thought differently.

"Aunt Annabeth, Aunt Annabeth" Valerie squealed, bursting into my room. She opened the curtains letting the sunlight in. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"What is it?" I grumbled. She pulled the covers off my head and sat by my shoulder.

"I'm having relationship problems" she whispered. I groaned and turned over to look at her. Great the kid wants advice from a person who's been in one relationship and that one relationship didn't work out.

"Ok what do you need?" I propped myself up on my elbows. She sniffled.

"Well it's my husband-" she started.

"Wait you got married?"

"Ya, and I'm worried cuz he hasn't called me yet-"

"You're married?"

"Yes and I think something happened to him-"

"Did I miss the bridal shower?"

"Yes, but I really need to call him-"

"How are you married before me?"

"I just am, but can I borrow your phone-"

"Wait you're married?"

"Aunt Annabeth" she glared at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Hate to break the news to ya kid but my phone's dead" I said grabbed my cell from under my pillow.

"But, I'm worried, what if he got remarried?" she said crying. I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. Give me a minute and I'll drive you to his house" I smiled. Her face lit up and she crushed me into a giant hug. Then she jump up and ran to the door.

"Thanks aunt Annabeth" she smiled before bounding down the hall. I groaned but got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I had a towel sitting on the toilet, I started the shower. When I was rinsing the shampoo from my hair I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Malcolm, I'm taking a shower" I screamed.

"Sorry" he said with a loud yawn. I heard the door close again. Malcolm never thought straight in the morning. When I finished my shower, I hurried into my room and changed into jeans and random t-shirt. I looked down at myself. It was my old Camp Half-blood shirt. I smiled for a moment.

"Aunt Annabeth I'm ready to go" Valerie yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Valerie handed me a cup of coffee and my jacket.

"Slow down, I'm almost ready" I muttered taking a sip of my coffee. Normally jittery half-bloods and coffee were a bad idea but, without it I'd have no personality what so ever. We walked out to the driveway were I unlocked my SUV. Valerie climbed into the passenger side, buckled up and closed the door. I sighed and took a minute to actually enjoy the morning. Valerie pounded on the window. Groaning I walked around the front of the car and sat in the driver seat, sipping coffee. Valerie glared at me. I rolled my eyes and set my coffee down in the cup holder. I looked over my car, the leather interior and the clean silver paint. It was a pretty nice car.

"Aunt Annabeth, can we go?" Valerie asked impatiently.

"Hmm? Oh ya" I muttered. I started the car and as slowly as I could back out of the drive way.

"Are you intentionally trying to be slow?"

"Settle down, I'm being cautious" I smoothly lied. I was trying to be slow, but it was for a different reason. The more time I wasted, the less time my mind had to wander. The less time my mind had to wander, the less thoughts of Percy would enter my head. I took off down the street.

"Ok, just be faster

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"Of course, his mom picked me up for his birthday party a few months ago" she shrugged. I nodded.

"Ok, where do I go now?"

"Turn left" Valerie said grabbing her little pink purse. Out of that she grabbed her green Ipod.

"Ok"

"Then right, then after you pass the Circle-K, turn right and go past the purple looking house then turn on your second left and drive until you get to the intersection. Go straight through it, turn on the fifth right, and it's the fourth house on the left" she said so fast I barely caught it all. Then she put her head phones in her ear and turned her Ipod up loud.

"Ok, I'll pray I get you to the right house alive" I muttered. Then I followed her directions right up to the purple house. I tapped Valerie's shoulder and she pointed to her side. I nodded and continued. Valerie sat there, eyes closed, mouth in a tight line with her Ipod blasting.

"Can you here this?" she yelled. I yanked a head phone out of her ear.

"I can't hear it but I have a feeling it's loud" I said. She nodded along with the music, then grabbed her headphone back and jammed it in her ear.

"-Build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down-" Valerie randomly sang out loud. I raised my eyebrows and briefly glanced at her with a smirk resting on my lips. She continued to sing out loud, hitting the high notes with her sweet little voice.

"So, how are you? I'm great you? Wonderful! So what's up? Oh you know driving my eight-year old niece, who is making herself go def with her Ipod, to her husbands house." I shrugged having a conversation with myself since there was nothing else to do. I tapped on her shoulder again. She sighed and pulled out her headphone.

"Yes?"

"Does he know you're coming?"

"No"

"Wonderful" I muttered. "He better be home"

"He will be" she said before plugging her headphone back in her ear. I shook my head and started talking to her, but her music drowned me out.

"Thanks" I shook my head. I continuing driving, but slowed when we started passing large houses. Ones that looked a lot like Percy's. I cursed and bit my lip. This was not happening. I tapped on Valerie's shoulder. She paused her Ipod and looked at me.

"What?" she yelled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright Miss attitude. I'll turn this car around"

"No, no, I'm sorry" she begged. I sighed and hesitated.

"Who is your husband?"

"Peter Jackson" she smiled.

"WHAT?" I screamed. She jumped. "That's it we're going home" I started to turn the car around.

"Aunt Annabeth no! Please you have to take me to his house"

"No, I refuse to go further" I pulled over and crossed my arms.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Cuz Percy's wife just died and I was in a big fight with him and he still loves me but like I said his wife just died and he loved her a lot and of course your husband is his son and oh, I just don't wanna go" I whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry, can you still take me to his house?"

"Valerie" I stared at her.

"What?"

"How selfish can you be?"

"Aunt Annabeth, please take me to his house, please" she gave me puppy dog eyes. I groaned.

"Valerie-" I started.

"Aunt Annabeth please" she begged. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, then turned towards the road and focused on a tiny rock in the middle of the street. "Please Aunt Annabeth" I heard her mutter.

Percy's POV

I laid on my stomach, my face buried in the pillow. Peter was downstairs eating lunch. I was in my room listening to Carol's favorite CD. I missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh, her stormy gray eyes- Whoa there Percy, you're NOT thinking of Annabeth. I groaned and put a fourth pillow over my head. A picture of Carol that I had in my wallet rested by my face. Every now and then I would kiss it, just to remember how it felt to actually kiss Carol. A small wet puddle had soaked into the sheets, were my tears had fallen. I shook my head. Carol can't be dead, she can't be. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to remember a time when she was alive. I couldn't so I got of my lazy butt and grabbed all the video tapes from down stairs. I Grabbed Peter's birth, Our wedding and another one labeled "Lake trip". I ran back up the stairs and shoved "Lake trip" into my TV. I laid back down on the bed, with my back against the wall ad hit "Play" with the remote. Someone had already started the video, so I just started where they ended.

"Oh Annabeth" Video me called. All I saw was blackness.

"Yes?" I heard the video her say. She sounded really close. Suddenly the blackness moved and I saw myself sitting in a wooden chair. I realized this was the video Annabeth and I made at the lake before, I um…broke up with her.

"Oh no, not another video of me eating" video me said stabbing a fork at the camera. Video Annabeth chuckled.

"I deleted the other ones" Video Annabeth said sitting across from me. Video me grabbed the camera and turned it off, but the last thing I saw was Annabeth smiling, her curly blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. The video went black then started again. The shot this time was a close up of my face. Video Annabeth poked my face twice before my eyes opened and I looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Video me said opening my eyes wider.

"Taking another video" Video Annabeth said chuckling.

"That's normal" Video me muttered, rolling my video eyes.

"How is this not normal?" Video Annabeth asked.

"Let's see a girl is on her knees, straddling over her boyfriend, and taking a close up video of her boyfriend" Video me said. Then video me lifted his arms, and I'm guessing wrapped them around Annabeth's waist, because then Video me pulled Annabeth down next to my video self. Then Video me took the camera and pointed it at Annabeth, who was laying on the pillow smiling. Her hair lay limply on her shoulders and her stormy gray eyes, seemed calm. Then the camera shifted and it showed both of us looking at each other.

"I love you seaweed brain" Video Annabeth whispered, scooting closer to video me.

"I love you wise girl" Video me said. Then Video us began kissing and the camera turned off. I turned off the TV and sank low into the pillows. My head hurt, and my heart pounded on my chest. I loved Carol, and I missed her so much, but even through the fighting and the suspected cheating I loved Annabeth, more than I thought possible. Maybe she didn't cheat, would she still love me if she did? I doubted. In my head I heard a dull thud, like a hammer. The thud repeated itself for several minutes. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge between my eyes. I still loved Carol, and every dull thud reminded me of her, but my heart which was pounding on my rib cage, drowned out the dull thud and reminded me of how much I still loved Annabeth. I heard an knock at the front door. I stood and slowly walked downstairs to the door. Peter came running and was standing right beside me. Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulder and opened the door. A little girl ran inside and hugged my son.

"Peter!" she screamed. My son hugged the girl back and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hi Valerie" He said smiling. He was taller than her by half an inch. She had chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair that cut off at her shoulder. Bewildered I turned towards the door. She was standing there, arms crossed and head down. Her hair was slightly wet but curled as always. She wore simple jeans and her old Camp half-blood t-shirt. I looked down at myself. I too, was wearing my Camp shirt. It was the first shirt I had grabbed that morning. I looked back up at her. She was staring at me this time, her stormy gray eyes looking sad.

"Annabeth" I croaked. My throat was dry and my mouth was numb. My heart raced and the dull thud was gone. I couldn't believe she was here. Annabeth closed her eyes.

"Hi Percy" she said with a sullen tone.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading! I'll update asap! bye bye.

~Olympian Offspring


	6. Stupid Seaweed Brain

I bit me lip. Staring at my shoes was easier than looking at Percy in the eyes. I heard Percy clear his throat and suck in a sharp breath.

"Would you like to come in Anna…Annabeth" he whispered so softly I could barely hear. _C'mon Annabeth get it over with_, I thought to myself. I shrugged and stepped inside, careful not to even get close enough to hear Percy's voice. I hugged my arms closer to my body. I wished I had brought my jacket. Valerie was still hugging Peter in the door way. I leaned down next to her.

"Hate to burst your bubble of happiness, but he's alive, he's here, and isn't remarried. Can we go get lunch now" I whispered into her ear. She released Peter and grabbed his hand trailing off towards the kitchen.

"So, what's for lunch" I heard her ask him. I closed my eyes and stood back up.

"Want some wine or beer" Percy started. Then real softly he whispered. " Or whiskey maybe scotch, cuz I sure as Hades need a good hangover tomorrow"

I looked up and stared at him "Percy it's eleven thirty in the morning and you're already gonna drink?" I asked skeptically. I turned and followed Valerie and Peter into the kitchen. Valerie was sitting on the counter next the stove, talking to Peter who was looking for a pan or a bowl. I closed my eyes for three seconds and reopened them to see the same exact thing as last time. I gaped at how…how mature they really were. Peter said something and smiled up at Valerie, then he dropped two pans on the tile floor. Valerie giggled liked crazy while Peter blushed like a tomato. I smiled at their innocence.

"Peter just use a big plastic bowl for the Mac 'n' cheese" Valerie said with a smile. Peter sighed.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make it the way my mom did. She made it taste so good" he said with his soft little voice. Valerie smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Maybe my Aunt Annabeth can help" Valerie offered. Peter shook his head.

"No it's fine I'll use the bowl" He said turning towards the Macaroni 'n' cheese box sitting on the counter behind him. Percy walked up to my side.

"Is that Peter's uh 'wife' that I've heard about a lot" He said with a smile.

"Yup that's my niece for ya" I said with a smirk. Percy and I briefly glanced at each other. I stopped smiling and looked at Valerie again.

"Do you want wine?" Percy asked again.

"How bout some tea instead?" I offered.

"That might be better." he whispered chuckling. Percy and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the tea pot and started the stove.

"Hope you don't mind if we bother you for a minute. Just making some tea" I said smiling at Valerie. The kids nodded. After the water boiled I put a mint tea bag in to steep. A few minutes later I put a second tea bag in. I waited a few more minuets, then took out the tea bags. After letting the tea cool off Percy set two coffee cups on the counter in front of me. When I had poured Percy and myself each a cup, Valerie and Peter were done eating. They walked into the front room to play Wii. Percy and I sat at the dinning room table, sipping our tea.

"So…" Percy started. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. "Why are you two here?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he didn't want me here. "Because Valerie was worried her husband got remarried even though he still liked Valerie" I snapped. I didn't know where the anger came from, but I took advantage of it and forced most of it towards Percy.

"Ok" Percy said rubbing his forehead.

"And he didn't call her" I spat. I felt like I was in the same position as Valerie except it actually happened to me.

"Oh well I'm sorry it's a little stressful when your mother dies" he snapped at me. I knew I shouldn't of let my anger get out of control but, to late now.

"Don't talk to me about death" I snapped. I stood, knocking the chair over in the process. It hit the floor with a loud thud. "My only parent lives above the Empire State building for Pete's sake. I don't need your bull crap about why Peter couldn't call my niece."

"I wasn't talking about your niece, or your dad, they don't matter-"

"They don't matter? My dad seems pretty important. Maybe you just don't care. Maybe you would be happier if I wasn't alive. But I believe I was the one who spoon fed you ambrosia when you first came to camp, I helped you in so many ways. If it wasn't for me you would've died. Do you not remember when I was laying on a balcony, poisoned-"

"It was your shoulder"

"No it was your life, Ethan could've of killed you. Your Achilles heel, remember. And I'm not sure Malcolm will be happy when he comes to pick up Valerie today. Stupid seaweed brain." I spat at him. I took the tea cup and splashed the tea on the table then I grabbed my car keys from my pocket and stormed out of the house. Before I closed the door, I turned and looked at Percy who was walking to the door. I slammed the door shut and started walking to my SUV parked on the street. The front door opened and closed. Percy started walking to my car.

"Annabeth wait I didn't mean that" Percy said walking up To the side of my car. I locked the door but rolled down the window. Percy put his hand on the keys I was about to turn.

"Look I know you didn't mean it but that doesn't mean you didn't say it. And you sure as Hades can't take it back, but I deserve an apology." I said removing his hand from the keys, before it could get weird I let go of his hand. He brought his hand back to his side and avoided my eyes for a few minutes. Then he looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I truly am sorry" he said looking straight into my eyes. I was lost in his sea green eyes now. I sighed and Percy opened my door and offered me his hand. I graciously took it and stepped out of the vehicle. We dropped each others hands and smiled at each other. Then after at least three minutes of staring at each other, Percy broke down and smushed me into a giant bear hug. I smirked and brought my arms up around his neck. And as much as I wanted to kiss him, or get lost in his eyes again, I remained still. I didn't want to ruin the moment. Then we pulled away from each other. I closed the car door, locked the car then turned and started walking back to the house. Percy stood there for a minute, looking at me with a large smile on his face. Then he shook his head and continued after me, which only made me wonder what he was thinking. Although I was good at figuring out what was going through peoples head, seaweed brain had a mind of his own, and for me it was easier if he just told me what he was thinking. So until then I shoved my curiosity away and continued walking. When I had reached the kitchen I grabbed the paper towels and started cleaning up the tea.

"And I'm sorry for purposely spilling tea on your nice, wood table" I said with a smirk. Percy shrugged and grabbed the cup. He put it in the sink then grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning.

"It's fine, no permanent damage done" he said throwing away the dirty paper towels. _But you've done permanent damage to me_, I thought smiling.

* * *

Hey Guys! ok sorry about the short chapter, I started and finished it today. If your're wondering, when Annabeth says Percy's done permanent damage to her it means that he's permanent affected her cuz she loves him (Well duh!)

Anyway I'll update ASAP!

Oh and just to waste more of your time...

I"m going to Lake Havasu on Friday, that's right, this Friday. Anyway even though Lake Havasu is AWESOME I can't update at all when I'm there. I'm only gonna be gone for a few days but I will work on as many chapters as possible. Ok well i luv you guys!

~Olympian Offspring


	7. A hundred percent

Percy poured me another cup of tea. We sat at the table. Valerie walked in the room with Peter trailing behind her.

"What was that?" Valerie asked confused. Peter stepped up next to her with his eyebrows raised.

"We were just messing around, right Perc?" I said turning to him smiling. Then, right as he was about to say something, I did something I had wanted to do all day. I poured my fresh, hot tea on his head. It dripped off, his still messy, and now wet hair. He looked at me and smiled, then poured his cup over my head.

"See kids?" he said smiling to the eight-year-olds. They both looked at us with weird a expression as I gritted my teeth and forced a smile on my face. They kids turned and went back to play Wii whispering. I heard something like "They're officially crazy". I glared at Percy and he smirked at me, cuz he was complete dry.

"Stupid Seaweed brain" I muttered. He smiled even wider then placed his hand on my wet hair. Suddenly the wetness was gone and I was dry again.

"Happy?" he asked rolling his eyes .

"Thank you for using you oceanly powers to make me dry again" I said sighing. He chuckled, but nodded.

"No prob" he shrugged chuckling. I frowned at him.

"I'm really bored" I complained. Percy gasped.

"Annabeth? Bored? Impossible!" he said with wide eyes.

"You sound so freaking gay when you say stuff like that" I muttered distastefully. He glared at me. I slapped his forehead. "Could've had-"

"Say "a V8" and I swear I will dump some "V8" on your head" he said closing his eyes in irritability. I watched in pleasure as his nose twitched. _So adorable_, I thought. Then I gave myself a big mental slap and sighed. Then I got an idea, not the smartest, but one that would surely make me smile.

"A…" I started. Percy gave me a warning glare and stood, edging towards the fridge. "V8" I said quickly jumping up. Too late. Percy had gotten a large glass filled with orange-ish, purple looking drink. He held my arm and pulled me a little to close for comfort, well for him at least. "You wouldn't dare"

Then he poured it over my hair. "I don't really like truth" he muttered. I grabbed my dagger from my shirt sleeve and tackled Percy to the ground. When he saw the blade his eyes widened and he said "You kept that in your sleeve?"

"Never leave home with out it, lucky for you" I smiled cheerfully holding the blade to his throat.

"You can't hurt me" he said in a sing-song voice. I smirked and rolled him over so even though he was now on top my dagger touched the small of his back. He seemed to gain more power over me and pressed all his weight on top of me, but I dug the blade a little deeper in his shirt. He shuddered.

"You wouldn't dare" he mimicked. I sighed and dropped the dagger. It hit the floor with a thud.

"You're right but I'm like you Percy and I don't really like truth" smiling deviously at him.

He said something real smart "Uh, uh…you have V8 in your hair"

I rolled my eyes. "So Percy, tell me, how are you?" I said staring into his sea green eyes. His gaze softened and he smiled a smile I'd like to call the Annabeth smile. Every time I wore my Yankees hat (Which was a lot) I would follow, cough not stalk let's make that clear cough, Percy around just for the fun of it. He smiled a lot but it was never the smile he'd give me. I shook my head and closed my eyes afraid. "Your doing it again"

"Doing what?" he shrugged. I opened my eyes.

"Doing what you would always do when you saw me- smile, It's kinda painful but," I stopped to sigh happily "But it reminds me of a time when things were simpler, easier and well happier"

He frowned "Annabeth I…" when words failed him just looked at me, as if he expected me to understand what he was saying by looking him in eyes.

"Percy, I don't understand pupil talk"

"You weren't very good at tongue talk either" he frowned. That earned him a slap and a kick in the shins. It wasn't easy with my legs trapped under his and only one free hand, but I managed. He rolled his eyes, unaffected, but he didn't see his red cheek. I poked his back and felt him cringe.

"You're so stupid kelp face" I muttered looking at the ceiling. He let all of his weight down on me and was now supporting himself by his arm which were by my ears. I sighed.

"Then you won't mind if we're here for awhile" He said fake yawning.

"Trapped under you seaweed brain, I don't mind" I shrugged. Taking a deep breath and looking back in to his eyes. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Neither do I" a familiar voice said. We looked up and saw a the face of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia. Percy and I scrambled into a sitting position but ended up bonking heads with each other. We groaned and stood but my footing wasn't right and I crashed into Percy. He caught us with his free hand which slipped on my dagger. Out the mess Percy ended up on his back with on me top of him spilling the V8 everywhere and my dagger somehow glued to his hand. I sat up and grabbed his empty hand. He put his hand with the dagger down and we slipped again, landing in the same position. I laid my forehead on his chest.

"You are hopeless, Seaweed brain" I whispered listening the calm sound of his breathing.

"So are you wise girl, so are you" he muttered on the verge of laughing. We sat up and I pulled the dagger off his hand.

"What is the orange crap on your hand- oh sorry" I muttered biting my lip. The V8 had come off my hair and got my dagger stuck to his hand. He laughed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he shook his head. Thalia cleared her throat. Only then did I remember the company. I stood and helped Percy up.

"Thalia! Nico! What are you guys doing here?" I laughed nervously. Thalia looked…different. No more silver, all black now. She wore her normal punk clothes. Nico looked the same.

"What, we're not aloud to visit you?" Nico smirked. I ignored him.

"Aren't you like twenty-one, why are you still wearing the same type of clothes from when you were twelve?" I asked him. Then I turned to Thalia. "And you, no silver. Aren't you a hunter of- OH MY GODS! You quit the hunters"

"Took ya long enough" she smirked. Then she glanced at Nico who was now talking to Percy. The pieces connected and I smiled.

"Nico?" I mouthed to her and shuddered. She rolled her eyes. "Out of all the people in the world, you picked Nico" I mouthed again.

"Yea pretty much" she mouthed to me. I cringed. She laughed and shook her head. We all sat back down at the table. Me stuck in between Nico and Thalia, forced to look a Percy.

"So…" Percy started.

"We need to talk, it's been so long. We gotta catch up with each other" Thalia smiled. "I say Annabeth goes first"

I groaned " Your lives are probably much more interesting" I offered. They shook their heads. I sighed. As I was about to begin the phone rang saving me. Percy grabbed it.

"Hello?" there was a short pause "Yes ok I'll be right there" he put the phone back on the receiver.

"Everything ok?" Nico asked.

"Huh? Yeah everything's fine." he turned to me "Time to go pick up Catalina, Annabeth would you come with me?"

"Of course" I smiled standing. "Will you guys stay here and watch the kids?"

"Kids?" Thalia asked looking pale.

"Yeah, my niece Valerie and Percy's son Peter" I said slowly inching towards the door. They nodded. I turned and made my way out the door behind Percy. We got into my SUV and I let Percy drive.

"Ok let's go get my daughter" Percy gulped.

"Nervous?" I asked. He nodded.

"A hundred percent"

* * *

Read me!

Here's chapter seven! I just wanna thank everyone who reads my stories. And BTWI have a poll going for one of my other stories called Katelynn Angelina Rhodes. I really need your help so vote please, and if you have different choices than the polls PM me! Thanks bye!


	8. Glittering Pink

I could understand why he was nervous. I'd be. Especially since Carol wouldn't be there. I looked out the window in order to distract myself. Even in adulthood, the ADHD hadn't quite wore off. I was hoping it would, but it was only a minor set back. The hospital appeared before us. When the engine was off we both sat in the car for a moment.

"Percy?" I said in a small voice. He barely glanced at me.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go inside, the car is really hot" I panted. He nodded and we both got out. Percy slowly walked to the front doors.

"Either you turning into a snail, or your more nervous than I thought" I smirked walking backwards through the corridors. His hands were shaking and he kept glancing from side to side. I grabbed his hands, forcing him to focus on my face.

"It does you good to breathe" I whispered smiling. He shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm just…nervous"

"I noticed" I said chuckling.

"Annabeth, you don't have a kid, you don't know what its like" He looked at me with wide eyes. A sour looked appeared on my face.

"Thanks for reminding me" I said turning around and hitting the button for the elevator.

"Annabeth?"

"What Percy?" I turned to look at him.

"Hi" he smiled. I shook my head and looked back. The doors opened and things couldn't be more awkward. I was ignoring him and he was freaking out.

"Percy, cut it out" I said catching his arm and stopping him from pacing the elevator. Finally we reached the right floor. The nurses at this floor were nice but kind of annoying.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Catalina Delanie Jackson" he said simply. The nurse smiled.

"Just fill this out and she's all yours" The nurse handed Percy a plastic clip board with a paper on it. Percy grabbed a pen and sat down on a plastic chair. I sat in the chair next to him. It only took a few minutes for him to fill out the paper but it felt like hours. We both got up as he handed the clip board back to the nurse.

"She'll be right out" the nurse smiled. A few minutes later another nurse came out holding a pink bundle. She handed Percy his daughter. I peered over his shoulder to look at her. She was just a cute as last time.

"Hi there" Percy cooed. Catalina giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Percy looked up at me and I recognized that same spark in his eyes that I hadn't seen for a while.

"Beautiful" he smiled. This time he wasn't talking to the baby.

Thalia's POV

"You actually look kinda cute" I smiled, covering my wide grin with my hand. Nico glared at me. The kids thought it would be funny to tackle him and 'decorate' him. He had pink glitter all over his clothes, purple and yellow paint in his hair, makeup all over his face and two eight-year-olds holding on to his legs.

"Will you please help me?" he begged in a small voice. I shook my head and the glaring began again.

"Why? You look like a princess" I bit my lip.

"Thals, please" he begged. I caved.

"All right Valerie, Peter get off Uncle Nico, you can…help me make some dinner for your dad and Annabeth" Valerie and Peter let go of Nico's legs. Nico ran and hid behind me.

"Evil eight-year-olds" he muttered. I laughed and turned around.

"Wait in the bathroom, I'll help clean you up"

"Ok" he sighed as he trudged off to the bathroom. I started laughing again when I saw all the macaroni noodles glued to his butt.

"Don't sit down!" I shouted.

"Huh?" he turned around and looked at his butt. "Sh-"

"Little ears"

"Styx" he finished, continuing to the bathroom. I turned to Valerie and Peter.

"Lemme help Uncle Nico clean up, then we can make dinner" I smiled. They both nodded and ran to the living room. I pulled out my cell and went to the bathroom.

"Thalia please help me" Nico begged as I entered the room.

"At least lemme take a picture" I smiled.

"Absolutely not!" he covered his eyes. I leaned against him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Please babe" I poked his hand. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because, this is something we'll laugh about when we show our grandkids in like, fifty years, please baby" I pulled at his hand. He sighed.

"Whatever" he dropped his hands. I stepped back and took the picture before he could change his mind.

"Now turn around" I command. He shook his head.

"No" he said in a stern voice.

"Come on, lemme see your ass" I smiled.

"No Thalia"

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because" he whined back.

"Come on Nico, only you and me are gonna know about it" I pouted. Nico shook his head.

"Please"

"No"

"You hate me" I crossed my arms and looked away, he sighed.

"Fine, take the damn picture" Nico turned around. I instantly cheered up and took the picture.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up" I started plucking the macaroni off his butt while he tried cleaning the paint out of his hair. He wasn't having much luck so when the last piece of macaroni was in the trash I turned to him.

"What?" he said hopelessly.

"I don't think we can get the glitter off you" I bit my lip.

"Gotta have the hot pink glitter" he groaned.

"Let's go to the upstairs bathroom and get the crap out of your hair." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me. He sighed but didn't object. In the upstairs bathroom I started the shower. Since the floor between the shower floor and the regular bathroom floor was flat, I made him lay down while I washed the paint out of his hair.

"I love you" he whispered with a hopeless look on his face. I smiled.

"Love you too" I bent down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Since his hair was almost touching his shoulders, I made him wrap it in a towel. He looked hilarious.

"I'm going to clean up the living room" he muttered. I nodded.

"Okay rascals, what should we make?"

"Mac 'n' cheese?" Valerie shrugged.

"Since that's the only thing I know how to make, let's go with that" I smiled. Before I could even do anything, the kids got everything for the Mac 'n' cheese and started making it.

"Yeah ok, I'll uh…supervise" I nodded. I didn't think they heard me, and if they did, they didn't make it known. Suddenly I heard a key in the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're home" Percy called. Nico joined us in the kitchen.

"Time to see my niece" I smiled.

* * *

I'm sooooooooo sorry! I've been really busy with school and things but I'll try to start updating sooner. I'm not making any promises though.


	9. Whose Afraid of Breast Cancer?

I fiddled back and forth.

"Thalia stand still" Percy scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, now lemme hold your kid" I held out my arms. Percy carefully set my niece into my arms. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me in wonder and her tuft of black hair that was sticking straight up was making me giggle.

"Be careful" Percy said nervously. I ignored him.

"She's adorable Percy!" I glanced up at him.

"Does Nico want to hold her?" Annabeth smiled. She seemed happier. That dull, depressed look in her eyes had disappeared.

Before he could protest I shouted, "Yes!"

"Thalia" he said nervously as I laid the baby in his arms. He held her awkwardly and I could tell he hadn't done it before.

"Now I want one" I smiled. Annabeth nodded.

"Me too" she gave me a small smile. We both laughed as Nico gave me a panicked look and shook his head vigorously. I snorted as Annabeth took the baby out of his arms when she started crying.

"I think I might babysit for you more often" I smiled at Percy. Nico sighed. I pulled out my cell phone and let Annabeth see the pictures. Her laughter echoed through the house.

"Wow Nico, you should wear makeup more often" Annabeth stifled a laugh. Nico groaned.

"Could you maybe take your hair out of my towel" Percy said pulling on Nico's head.

"Ow! Cut it out! I can get it off" Nico tried to slap Percy's hands away.

"Percy" I crossed my arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when have you been gay?"

"I'm not gay!" he screeched.

"Let go of my head" Nice pulled in the other direction.

"Girls, girls, can we settle this like civil people?" Annabeth asked.

"Stay out of this Annabeth" Percy yelled.

"Yeah, we have brains too you know" Nico said.

"Uh huh, whatever" I said pushing on the boys shoulders. They fell over in a tumble of curses. I turned to Annabeth.

"Lets go find Catalina a bottle" she turned towards the kitchen.

"Now girls, if you put your heads together, then maybe with your two peanut-sized brains you can find a better way to solve your problem." I said to the pile on the ground before following Annabeth to the fridge.

"Boys will be boys" she shrugged.

"Well boys can be stupid" I looked over at the Mac 'n' cheese on the stove. Annabeth followed my eyes.

"What is that?"

"Dinner" I picked up the bowl and started eating the Mac 'n' cheese with the big wooden spoon.

"Mm, delicious" she said with heavy sarcasm. Then the sudden yelling in the living room caused Catalina to scream, causing me to drop the bowl.

"Wow, Percy, you have a really messy house" I shrugged before walking around the island and power-walking to the living room. Annabeth followed after she calmed Catalina down. Valerie and Peter were yelling at each other.

"Oh wonderful" Annabeth muttered beside me.

"I know"

"Now Malcolm is gonna kill me when his daughter comes home crying." she groaned.

"Wait, you live with your brother?" I asked with my arms crossed. She nodded sharply.

"Yeah why?"

"Annabeth, that's kinda pathetic"

"Thanks Thals, you always know how to make me feel better"

"Anytime"

"Kids!" Annabeth yelled. They ignored her.

"HEY" I yelled at them. The froze and met my eyes with a look of terror. "Listen to Annabeth" I pointed at her.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth demanded.

"I want a divorce from that!" Valerie shouted pointing to Peter.

"So do-hey!" he yelled at Valerie.

"Ok, ok. You guys are divorced. Peter go help you idiot father and uncle up" I rolled my eyes. Peter ran off to wherever the idiots were.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Annabeth put a reassuring hand on Valerie's shoulder. Valerie shook her head.

"Ok, idea time" I raised my hands. They looked at me.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Annabeth muttered.

"Sleepover at my place" I offered.

"Sleepover?" Valerie asked, a little suspicious. I nodded.

"Thalia Grace, having a sleepover?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, you have the wrong idea" I put my hands on my hips.

"Then what's the right idea?" Annabeth asked.

"This is a sleepover where we watch movies and dance around the room singing into our hairbrushes and my personal favorite, prank calls" I smiled. Valerie shrugged and Annabeth sighed.

"Oh why not?" she smiled. Nico walked into the living room, his wet hair hanging by his ears. Percy followed with a towel shoved into the back of his shirt.

"Hey babe, I'm kicking you out tonight" I patted Nico's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Cuz, me and the girls are gonna have a sleepover"

"And?"

"And boys aren't aloud at sleepovers. Why don't you just stay here with Percy?" I pushed him. He made a face.

"Fine kick me out of my own house"

"Already did that sweetie" I smiled.

"Why can't I just stay in the room?" he begged.

"Fine but, you'll still be able to hear us" I shrugged and turned to Annabeth "And lately I've been feeling this lump on my left breast-"

"C ya!" Nico covered his ears and walked to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Percy asked. I sighed.

"Nico's afraid of breast cancer?" Annabeth offered. I shrugged.

"I guess"

"So sleepover?" Annabeth asked.

"Sleepover" I agreed. This would be a long night.


	10. Sleepover Part I

Annabeth's POV

Can I just say, that if you ever want to have a 'sleepover' with Thalia, do not bring your eight year old niece.

First, Thalia wanted to watch the Hangover. Then she wanted to watch a Saw movie. Finally, she decided on the Ring Two.

Not to mention the fact that she only had junk food. I get that it's a sleepover. But did she really have to buy licorice, popcorn, Mountain Dew, and Cookie Dough ice cream (which I find unfair, because Cookie Dough ice cream is delicious and Thalia didn't want to share)!

"Get your own spoon!" she yelled at me, pulling the ice cream tub away from me. I rolled my eyes. Valerie was somewhere in the kitchen, Thanks the Gods. My least favorite scene in the movie was on right now. Let the records show, that after I first saw the Ring Two, I never looked at water well's the same again.

"I don't know where the spoons are!" I yelled back. She shoved another spoonful of cookie dough mush into her mouth.

"So?" she asked, but it sounded weird with the ice cream in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and huffed. Thalia continued eating until I stole the tub and ran to the kitchen.

"Annabeth Chase, you suck!" she yelled chasing after me. Suddenly I was slammed to the ground with Thalia clutching for the ice cream tub over my head. I smacked at her hands and tried to turn over, but that's kind of difficult with a daughter of Zeus sitting on you.

"Thalia, let it go!"

"Never!" she yelled. I starting hitting her, and, might've accidently hit her boob.

"Holy Zeus! Jeez Annabeth, you hit my freaking tit! Watch it!" she yelled suddenly. We met each other's eyes and burst out laughing. Thalia was slapping the floor, and clapping, which looked like a mix between a mental walrus and some other type of seal. My eyes were tearing up and my stomach was hurting.

Finally, we both stood up, still chuckling. Thalia put the ice cream tub in the freezer, but not before stealing a few bites. She turned to me and shrugged.

"Wanna see my room?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, following her. We went down the hall, past the bathroom and she suddenly flung the door open.

"Tada!" she shouted, running forward and jumping on the bed. It was a simple room, with a medium sized bed, two dressers on either side of the wall and a bunch of water-bottles on top of the headboard. Not to mention the fact that clothes were, everywhere!

"Jeez Thalia, do you own a hamper?"

"No," she answered, her head popping out of a mound of black sheets.

"Why not?" I asked, climbing on the bed next to her and folding my legs underneath me. She shrugged.

"I just kind of pick up the laundry off the floor and wash it."

"Yeah well you missed something's," I told her. She rolled her bright eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, reaching down and flinging a random clothing article at me. I reached up to deflect it, but not on time, and was hit in the face by said article of black clothing.

I pulled it off my face and realized I was holding…

"Boxers? Eww, that's just gross Thalia!" I flung them back at her and shuddered.

"Oh chill, would you? These are mine," she said with an eye roll.

"You wear boxers now, Thalia?"

"No, they're just comfortable to sleep in," she shrugged.

"Mmmkay, still gross," I said.

Suddenly an earsplitting scream echoed from down the hall. I launched myself off the bed and sprinted to the kitchen. Thalia followed.

We found Valerie hiding under the table, clutching at the leg chair she was wrapped around, her eyes wide.

"Valerie! Are you alright?" I demanded kneeling by her.

"There was a face in the window!" she whimpered. I stood up next to Thalia and retrieved my dagger.

We both crept forward to the little window in the kitchen. I'm not sure how Valerie saw this face in the window, since it's above the sink, but whoever it was they were going to die.

"Hello?" I called out softly. Thalia slapped my arm.

Suddenly face appeared in the window, yelling out in rage.

Thalia and I both screamed, and I Iaunched myself into Thalia's arms. She ran to the living room, carrying me bridal style, before dumping me on the couch and springing over the loveseat. All I saw was the top of her head poking above the worn leather.

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind me. We both screamed again. Until we saw it was Nico. Percy and Peter burst through the front door.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Thalia shrieked standing up and storming over to Nico.

"You're just mad that we caught you two off guard," Nico taunted. Suddenly Thalia tackled Nico to the ground and starting hitting him. I clutched at my chest as Peter ran in the kitchen to get Valerie. Percy walked over to me laughing. I put my hands on my knees and tried breathing to slow down the fast beating of my heart.

"C'mon Annabeth, it was just a joke," he said, poking me in the side. I slapped his hand away.

"Well, it wasn't funny to us," I said. Then Percy did something completely unexpected. Suddenly his arms were wound tightly around me and he was squeezing me tightly to his chest. Before my mind could register what was going on, I buried my head in his chest and let him comfort me.

"Don't do that again. Ever," I said, fiercely clutching at his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again," he muttered. I sighed in relief, even though he was only telling me what I wanted to hear.

Two sets of heavy feet padded into the living room and both shouted, "Gross!"

I figured they weren't saying that to us, so I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Thalia, Nico, let's not make-out in front of the little kiddies," I said, walking over to them, and kicking Nico's leg.

"C'mon guys, the kids are here, and none of us want to see that!" Percy yelled.

"What's with the PDA?" Percy asked, nudging my arm.

"I have no idea. They've definitely changed," I replied.

Nico and Thalia stood up eventually. After I kicked Nico a few more times and yelled at them. They both trudged over to the loveseat with swollen lips and sat down.

"Sorry," Thalia shrugged. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Hey Perce, where Catalina?" I asked. His eyes widened and he ran to the door.

"Be right back!" he yelled as he slammed the door closed.

"Oh Gods," I muttered. He came back in a minute later with a sleeping Catalina in his arms.

"How do you forget your daughter in the car? Smooth Percy," Thalia said with an eye roll. I collapsed on the couch and looked to Valerie.

"How're you doing kiddo?" I asked. When I was younger I vowed never to call my nieces and nephews 'kiddo' but after Valerie turned five, it just kind of grew on me.

"Fine, I guess, Peter explained everything to me, so I feel better," she shrugged, sitting on the floor by my feet. Percy had sat on the couch next to me, with Peter at his feet.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" I asked. Nico shrugged.

"We wanted to visit you guys," he said. I rolled my eyes (which has become a bad habit of mine).

"Right, you wanted to visit us. Just kiss your girlfriend and go home," I said with a tired sigh.

"Harsh. How did you deal with her Percy?" Nico asked. I ground my teeth together and turn to Percy, waiting for his answer.

"I learned how to deal with it," he said, flashing me a smile and looking down at Catalina's face.

"We should watch another movie!" Thalia exclaimed. After a few minutes of debating, we decided on something called, 'The Back-Up Plan'. I kind of wish we hadn't chose that, especially with Valerie and Peter in the room, but it was pretty funny.

When the movie ended, we all went to the kitchen, because we were all starving.

Percy made some grilled cheeses' for the kids and Thalia, because she begged for one. I held a sleeping Catalina while balancing a turkey sandwich in my other hand.

"Do you know where my IPod is Thalia? I want to have it when we go back," Nico asked, halfway through the sad excuse for a meal. Thalia shrugged.

"Is it under your pillow? You were listening to it last night weren't you?" She asked, crinkling her nose and taking another bite of her grilled cheese. Nico went to find his IPod while the rest of us ate the last of our food.

"Thalia, I told you to stop putting my dirty clothes on the bed!" he yelled.

"OCD much? Jeez, is he always like that about dirty clothes?" Percy asked. Thalia sighed.

"Pretty much," she muttered, before yelling back at Nico, "Big deal! I'm gonna wash them anyway!"

Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Those weren't your boxers, were they Thalia?" I asked, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well," she said, dragging out the 'L'. I opened my eyes to look at her and handed Catalina to Percy.

"Gross Thalia! You could've told me!" I yelled, walking to the kitchen sink.

"You wear boxers?" Percy asked Thalia as I washed my face.

"No! Shut up, kelp head," Thalia grumbled. I heard Percy chuckle.

I looked at the clock as I walked back to the table. Nico was already sitting down again.

"It's getting late guys. Maybe we should go to sleep," I said, glancing at the kids. Percy sighed.

"Yeah, it is late. C'mon Nico," Percy said standing.

"Alright," Nico said with a sigh.

Peter sluggishly got up and walked to Percy's car, Nico trailing behind him. Percy was the last to leave, with Catalina already bundled into her car seat, via Nico.

"Night Annabeth," he said to me, as I was about to close the door. He was standing on the front porch.

We stared at each other for a moment.

Even after all these years, his sea green eyes still hadn't lost their spark.

I glanced at his lips and back at his eyes. Would it be wrong of me to kiss him? Would it?

The smarter part of my mind took over. Yes, it would. His wife just died, he just picked his daughter up. He had too much going on right now. I got an idea and smirked. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before stepping back inside.

"Night Percy," I said, closing the door on his very cute, shocked face. Priceless.

Thalia's POV

I was right.

It was a long night.

And Nico is an ass.

With a sigh, I turned over and buried my head in my pillow. Valerie had crashed on the couch watching some kid's movie, and Annabeth didn't want to move her. We both climbed in my bed and tried to fall asleep without laughing at something stupid.

It had been awhile since I had seen Annabeth, but it was like we had never been apart .

"Hey Thalia?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Not really giving me a choice," I said with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Thalia," she told me.

"So am I," I replied.

"Thalia," she warned.

"Alright, alright. What's your question?" I flopped over to talk to her.

"Is it bad that I might be falling for Percy again?"

"When did you stop falling for him?" I responded. She gave me a look so I sighed and continued, "Yeah, it's kind of bad."

"Figured."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to know for sure."

"Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena. Since when have you needed someone else's opinion?" I asked.

"When I realized it was bad that I was falling for someone who might not love me back."

"It's Percy, Annabeth,"

"So?"

"Maybe he's not the only one with seaweed in his head," I muttered.

* * *

I'm sorry that I don't know how to update! Anyway, I just had to add this chapter. Finally the tenth chapter! Wow, already the tenth. Crazyy!

Review please!


End file.
